User blog:DinoLord00/HTF Season 1 Episodes 1-5 Review
Because the now inactive Splurdge123 used to do reviews like these, I figured that I'd just do reviews myself since his absence ( his review is here). Now like he did, I'll be reviewing 10 (instead of 5) episodes at a time, do Season 1 first, then 2, 3, and 4 until we review the Shorts and TV Series. Also, in the series we'll be following the same review system as him where it's horrible, awful, bad, mediocre, average, okay, decent, good, great, or amazing. So without a further ado, here's the review: Spin Fun Knowin' Ya As a first episode, it actually went quite well. Sure it had a flaw here and there like how there is little depth to the plot or something like that, but this could be easily overlooked over the fact that this was there first episode. The deaths near a cheery park was an excellent setting to choose to represent the easily broken innocence that has become a trademark in the series. Good House Warming To be honest, some people that I know prefer this episode over the debut, but after watching this episode several times, I figure that this episode is equal to the debut episode. Simply what dragged it down was the lack of deaths and just a rushed cause to the episode. However, on the bright side, we get to see at least some more personality from these characters and I have to admit, this episode actually made me giggle at the end. Good Helping Helps Unlike the last two episodes, this one was actually declining in quality. It didn't have the same punch with the deaths and creativity and instead felt like an uneventful episode with little amounts of innovation. However, I have to admit the ending did make me crack a smile, but only because it reminded me of Lumpy. Well, you know what they say, the third is always the worst in the trilogy...unless you count the fourth film if it isn't a trilogy. Average Crazy Ant-ics Now the ants are among my least favorite characters. The annoying noises they make, the incredibly cruel acts they do, and god if I go on, my ears will practically bleed out of my ears. However, for a first, their torture methods are quite impressive in this episode. If only the main star would've been Sniffles here, he would've gotten some personality and this episode would've better than usual. Average Havin' A Ball Now out of the ten episodes, this one was my favorite. It was random, yet easy to follow, creative, and had some deaths that actually had some gore in it. I've got to say, this one made me laugh the most in season 1 and it's a huge shame that this never occurred again. And let's not forget the ending. It's just plain humorous. Great Overview This first batch of episodes was a great start. Sure it had some faulty errors here and there, but not bad for a first try. Trying to remember what it was like to watch these first 5 episodes for the first time, made me think that I was overall satisfied and was looking forward to the next batch. So overall these episodes have gained a Good score or in other wors a 7 out of 10. It is satisfying, refreshing and although you may encounter some bad spots, they could be easily forgotten over the quality of these episodes. -DinoLord00 Category:Blog posts